the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Incantifer
enturies ago, there is a faction in Sigil called the Incanterium, also called Magicians or Wanters. They believed that arcane magic is the secret to everything and collected every magical item and lore in Tower Sorcerous in the Clerk’s Ward. Then one day, it disappeared mysteriously. Some believed they challenged the Lady of Pain and failed. But they are not as lost as people think they are. The sect no longer exists as a united front and the surviving members, now called incantifers, are selfish, ambitious cutters who augmented themselves to the point where they are no longer quite what they once were. All incantifers have the tell-tale sign of blank, shining silvery eyes. Hit Die: d4. REQUIREMENTS Alignment: Any non-good. Feats: Skill focus (arcana), any 3 metamagic or item creation feats. Skills: Craft (alchemy) 5 ranks, knowledge (arcana) 13 ranks, spellcraft 13 ranks. Spells: Ability to cast 5th level arcane spells. Special: To become an incantifer, one must persuade an existing incantifer to perform a arcane transformation ritual on him. This requires rare components and/or items which likely to result in planar traveling for years. CLASS SKILLS An incantifer’s class skills are concentration (Con), craft (alchemy) (Int), decipher script (Int), knowledge (arcana) (Int), knowledge (planes) (Int), knowledge (religion) (Int), sense motive (Wis) and spellcraft (Int). bLevel BAB Fort. Ref. Will Special Spells/b 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Endure elements, arcane grace (+2) +1 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Spell secret +1 3 +1 +1 +1 +3 Magic drain +1 4 +2 +1 +1 +4 Shed mortal bond +1 5 +2 +1 +1 +4 Spell resistance +1 6 +3 +2 +2 +5 Augmented self (CL9) +1 7 +3 +2 +2 +5 Arcane grace (+4) +1 8 +4 +2 +2 +6 Curative spell resistance +1 9 +4 +3 +3 +6 Augmented self (CL11) +1 10 +5 +3 +3 +7 Stored spell resistance +1 Spells: An incantifer adds +1 per class level to his arcane spellcasting level. He does not gain any other benefits from his base spellcasting class. Endure Elements (Su): An incantifer uses magic to enhance his form, becoming immune to non-magical extremes of temperature and environment conditions. Arcane Grace (Su): The magic flowing through an incantifer strengthens him, gaining +2 enhancement bonus to strength or dexterity at level 2. At level 7, the bonus increases to +4 or alternatively, he can increase the other ability score by +2. Spell Secret: An incantifer can permanently modify one known spell with one of the following metamagic feats – enlarge spell, extend spell, still spell or silent spell. The spell level does not change and the modification cannot be changed afterwards. He does not need to know the feat to use this effect and can modify the same spell with different metamagic each time. Alternatively, an incantifer can gain a bonus metamagic or item creation feat as a bonus feat. Augmented Self: An incantifer permanently alters himself as if affected by a permanency spell at the listed caster level. He does not need to be able to cast permanency himself, but he must actually cast the secondary spell (e.g. detect magic) to be made permanent. He pays 500 XP less than normal for this use of permanency. Magic Drain (Su): As a standard action, an incantifer can drain any touched magic item at the rate of 1 spell level per round of contact. A single charge yields 1 spell level. Non-charge items, e.g. boots of speed, has a number of spell levels equals to half the item’s caster level. A non-charge item has 50% chance of losing a random power for 24 hours per spell level drained. A totally drained non-charge item loses all functions for 24 hours. A creature gets to make a DC 10 will save to prevent one of its held or carried items from being drained. Shed Mortal Bond: An incantifer’s type changes to native outsider. Furthermore, he no longer needs to breathe, eat or sleep. His alien nature imposes a -2 penalty to all Charisma-based skill checks, such as diplomacy. He now draws sustenance from magic, requiring him to absorb spell levels equal to his own spellcasting level every month or gain 1 negative level for each month of magical “starvation”. Spell Resistance (Su): An incantifer gains spell resistance equals to class level + highest arcane spellcasting level. For example, a bard 4 / wizard 10 / incantifer 3 would have a spell resistance of 3 + 13 = 16. Any spell which fails to penetrate his spell resistance is considered absorbed for his sustenance. Curative Spell Resistance (Su): An incantifer can absorb any spell which failed to penetrate his spell resistance. This allows him to heal 1 hp per spell level absorbed. Stored Spell Resistance (Su): An incantifer can store any spell which failed to penetrate his spell resistance. He can cast spells without expending his own prepared spells (or spell slots) by using stored spell levels as replacement. Drawing upon this reserve is a move-equivalent action. An incantifer can store up to a maximum of 1 spell level per point of constitution. Any spell level he stores still provides curative power. Converted from PSMC2. Category:Prestige classes